nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda
|last = "Fancy Schmancy" |fullname = Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma |species = Fairy |personality = Intelligent, compassionate, maternal, responsible, eccentric, temperamental, patient |alignment = Good |home = Fairy World |family = Big Daddy (father); Mrs. Fairywinkle (mother); Grandpa Fairywinkle (grandfather); Nana Cadabra (grandmother); Cosmo (husband); Poof (son); Blonda Fairywinkle (sister); Piero & Carmino (uncles); Guido (cousin); Papa Cosmo (father-in-law); Mama Cosma (mother-in-law); Schnozmo Cosma (brother-in-law) |friends = Timmy Turner; Tootie (as of Grow Up, Timmy Turner!; also briefly a godchild in "Birthday Wish"); Jimmy Neutron; SpongeBob SquarePants; Danny Fenton |enemies = Denzel Crocker; Vicky; the Anti-Fairies; the Pixies; Dark Laser; Professor Finbarr Calamitous; Hugh J. Magnate Jr. |dislikes = Violent TV shows (especially Cheesy and Sleazy and Punchie and Munchie), Cosmo's stupidity |quote = "Oh, shut up and kiss me, will ya?" |aliases = Ace the Chinhound }} Wanda Venus Cosma (née Fairywinkle) is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents in The Fairly OddParents along with her husband Cosmo, and their son Poof ever since "Fairly Odd Baby". Unlike Cosmo, Wanda is more responsible and often reluctant to grant Timmy's wishes if they are likely to cause problems. Biography In Wanda's past, she was born to a mobster fairy named Big Daddy and an unknown mother, and she became the hard-working daughter in the family, as opposed to her "identical yet somehow hotter" younger sister, Blonda, who went on to star in the soap opera All My Biceps. In high school, Wanda began dating an exchange student named Juandissimo Magnifico, but later broke up with him, probably due to his vanity. Eventually, Cosmo fell in love with her, eventually proposing marriage to her with a chewed-up pen cap. But Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma, really disliked Wanda, as she did not like the idea of her son settling down with anyone. In order to elope with Wanda, Cosmo ran away from home, telling his mother that he was going out to buy milk. By the events of the episode "Apartnership!", Cosmo and Wanda have been married for 9,895 years. A lot of things may have happened to them during that period, but most of them are unknown. What we do know is that they served as fairy godparents for Denzel Crocker in the early 1970s. Unfortunately, an incident involving their selves from thirty years later caused poor Denzel's secret to be revealed, and they were taken away from him. Their next assignment was evidently young Bill Gates. Their time to care for Timmy Turner came about a year after he met Vicky and she began tormenting him. Timmy wasn't so positive about meeting Cosmo and Wanda at first, but after his first day with them, Timmy grew to love them like they were his best friends. Cosmo and Wanda usually transform into various animals and objects to avoid being seen by other people. Their most common disguise is as Timmy's pet goldfish. As Timmy's fairy godparents, they even gave birth to their own son, Poof, as a result of one of Timmy's wishes. Besides the now-maniacal Crocker, the only other humans to know of Cosmo and Wanda's existence include Vicky's cute little sister Tootie (in the episode "Birthday Wish!" and the live-action movies), Remy Buxaplenty (Timmy's rival and Juandissimo's godchild), and fellow Nicktoon star Jimmy Neutron who, mistakenly believing that Timmy is also a genius, thinks Cosmo and Wanda are advanced holograms. In the future depicted in the live-action telefilm, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, Cosmo and Wanda manage to stay with Timmy thanks to his continuing to act like a child in his early adulthood. But when a now-beautiful Tootie comes back into his life, Timmy is driven to choose between remaining a mental child and keeping Cosmo and Wanda, or growing up and losing them so he and Tootie can be together. They and Poof are then taken captive by the evil oil tycoon Hugh J. Magnate Jr., but Timmy ultimately rescues them by confessing his love for Tootie, thus losing them due to officially growing up, but also freeing them from Magnate. As a result of Timmy saving them, a change is made to "Da Rules" in which Timmy is freely allowed to keep them as an adult, under the provision that he make unselfish wishes from now on, and Tootie is also allowed to know of their existence. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof then go on to help Timmy and Tootie in their new family business, "Wishful Thinking". The epilogue for the movie Channel Chasers shows that Cosmo and Wanda will apparently be fairy godparents to Timmy and Tootie's own children, Tammy and Tommy Turner, later in the future. However, the timeline made by Grow Up, Timmy Turner! may turn this into becoming the entire household's godparents. Trivia * In the ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' shorts where characters from The Fairly OddParents are in, Wanda's earrings are reddish, but in ''The Fairly OddParents'' series, Wanda wears golden yellow earrings. Gallery Cosmo_and_Wanda_waving_their_wands.jpg Cosmo_and_Wanda_in_love.jpg Wanda.jpg Wanda thinking.png Wanda07.jpg Wanda12.png WandaGotHerWandBack.jpg|Wanda, as she appeared in the original Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. Cosmo and Wanda in Santa suits.jpg How Cosmo met Wanda.JPG|How Cosmo and Wanda met. Cosmo and Wandas Wedding.jpg CosmoAndWandaInLiveAction.jpg CosmoWanda26.jpg Cosmo and Wanda.jpg CnW in Jimmy Timmy Power Hours.jpg|Wanda, as she appears in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy. CosmoWanda05.jpg CosmoWanda31.jpg CosmoWanda33.jpg HexGames334.jpg Cosmo and Wanda dancing.jpg WandaKissCosmo.png|Wanda giving Cosmo a kiss. Cosmo and Wanda about to kiss.jpg PixiesInc089.png|Wanda as a Pixie. ThIRMPEQB8.jpg Cosmo-and-Wanda-the-fairly-oddparents-860782 247 185.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt1-281.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt2-800.jpg Fairly Odd Phantom end card.png Goldfish Cosmo and Wanda OY!C.jpg Goldfish Cosmo and Wanda.jpg Goldfish Cosmo and Wanda playing cards.jpg Goldfish Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.jpg Wanda-halloween.png Wanda 400x400.png 15031C9C-B137-4EA6-A23D-ACDD6D593C97.jpeg Timmy as Santa with his GodParents.png 19E30540-5E3A-4E33-BB40-330967BABEA0.jpeg Thefairyoddparents.jpeg FE7C90EF-3DC4-478A-BACA-DEFF4789C5F2.jpeg Timmy cosmo Wanda poof and sparky .jpeg 15 years timmy cosmo and wanda.jpeg Timmy cosmo Wanda and Ice cream .jpeg The fairyodd baby pic .jpeg Timmy and sparky looking outside .jpeg The fairyodd parents 10th anniversary.jpeg The fairyodd parents season 10 pic .jpeg Timmy cosmo Wanda and Vicky .jpeg The fairyodd parents season9 pic.jpeg Wanda Jumping.png Happy Pink Day!.jpeg International Woman’s day.jpg Happy International Woman’s day 2.jpeg Cosmo and Wanda together.png Wanda laughing.png Smash bros x nicktoons crossover.jpg Cosmo and Wanda in TLH original storyboard.jpeg Wanda Fish OYC!.png See also *Cosmo External links *Fairly OddParents Wiki: Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Mothers Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Twins Category:Characters with pink hair Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Characters with hats